Capítulo 58: Hermanitos Evans en Death City!
by Liiz99
Summary: Los hermanos de Soul Evans se mudan por un momento al apartamento de Maka y él, llega la "amiga de la infancia" de Soul o mejor dicho "su enamorada" , lastimosamente Natalia se dá cuenta por fín que Maka y Soul son novios y cae en una pqueña depresion y por sierto! Maka está de cumpleaños mañana! soul hace una fiesta sorpresa, mejor lean del comienzo para que entiendan c:!


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Bueno no es una advertencia que digamos pero sí para que sepan ;), diré los puntos de habla o como se diga e.e *stilovozsoul* XD**

**Los (***_***) **_**Son para dirigir a acciones :D por ejemplo *Corriendo* así :DD**

**Los (**_**cursiva)**_** Es para identificar "susurro" :DD ósea pensamiento=susurro LOL bueno, también la cursiva la utilizaré principalmente para habla por teléfono como se presentará en el siguiente párrafo ;) que comienza el Show :U**

"**HERMANITOS EVANS EN DEATH CITY"**

-HAHAHA!... ¡Que buen chiste! Me hiciste reír Samu!~-

_-Haha! Y para mejorar la noticia! Ya vamos en el avión!-_

-Haha!-¡¿Qué?!

_-Si! Y de paso! Viene Natalia~, ¿Qué gracioso no?!-_

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?! EhHH te acepto a ti y a Wes pero, a Natalia?! Bueno yo… la quiero y eso pero…-

-Soul, con quién hablas? Ah… por cierto quien viene?- Preguntando la rubia ceniza algo perturbada pero intrigada de saber con quién habla su pareja.

-Ah, Maka yo hablo co- Tapando el micrófono interno del teléfono fijo pero No me dejo terminar de hablar, nuevamente me habla el teléfono

-_Oye tarado…-_

_-_Qué?-

-_Lo tengo en altavoz, si no sabías, y los tres te estamos escuchando PERFECTAMENTE-_ Agregando mejor habla en la última palabra, ya sé a quién me parezco en cuanto a estilo sarcasmo-ironía-

-No me jodas…- Diciéndole atónito, en ese momento sentí una debilidad que recorría de pies a cabeza.

-_Si te jodo, bueno ehm… como en 4 horas nos vemos ok? Estamos en zona alta y se está cortando, de prono lleguemos algo tarde, hay que tomar 2 vuelos, según Wes me lo dijo-_

-Ni de coña te abriré la puerta! Tu vet-…me cortó- Miré el teléfono aún sin creer la noticia, ósea, ¡Que Samuella Wes y Natalia se quedarán aquí?! Bueno ojala no hallan peleas, más que todo de mujeres y lo digo por Samuella, que es bastante buscapleitos por lo visto...-

-*_Aclarando voz*_ Ajam, Soul quiero que respondas lo siguiente… QUIEN VA A VENIR? Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES NATALIA- Cruzó sus brazos de una manera siniestra y de un momento a otro se parecía como si fuera mi mamá, una aura negra se le posó detrás de ella

-Ehh… Pueees… Van a venir SamuellaWesNatalia- Se lo dije seguido para salir del tema e irme de ese lugar antes de ganarme un premio realmente malo.

-¿Me puedes explicar bien quién es esa amiga tuya Natalia?-

-Una normal, que gusta de mí… ¡No te vayas a poner brava por favor~!-

-¿Qui-quien se va a enojar? JAJÁ!-

-Pues tú-

-No para nada~!... si se mete contigo sí lo hago-Maka me da miedo cuando son temas de "amigas" que tengo

-Vez lo que digo?-

-Bueno! El caso es que, donde van a dormir ehe…-

-Hmm, no sé, yo yo quiero dormir contigo!- No me gusta expresar la verdad de una manera débil, pero es que no sé cómo más decirlo.

-Aww, ¿por qué antes no sacabas el lado tierno tuyo?!-

-Porque no me gustaba sentirme tan ridículo, no vez que al pasar el tiempo yo me iba preocupando por ti? Eso no te parece tierno?-

-No, porque no decías cosas bonitas como "te cuidaré" o "nunca te vayas de mí lado" siempre decías cosas bruscas y muy preocupantes para mí, diciendo siempre que no te importaba tu vida solamente para que no se metieran conmigo! Y neta que casi te matan por mí torpeza-

-Veo…ah! Que te dije en cuanto no eres torpe? Deja de decir esas cosas no es "cool" auto-insultarse.

-Por cierto, ya que estamos en este tema, ¿Ya dejaste el "sonrojo"? jajaja!-

-Hmmm…No creo, creo que todavía lo tengo sí eso ¿Qué?! Y yo por, porque te estoy respondiendo? Qué vergüenza…- Típico típico compañero de mis mejillas el "sonrojo" ahora por adelante lo llamaré así

-Piensa en ti misma, y lo mismo digo: ¿Ya dejaste el soonroojooO~!? *_Tono cursi con estilo voz afeminada*_-

-Oye, has perdido respeto en mí, ahora crees que soy una niña cualquiera-

-¡¿Qué coño te hace pensar eso? Y-y porque eso?-

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me AMABAS? Y ese comienzo que tuvimos?-

-Sí si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yyyyy…?-

- Que me comportaba raro contigo?-

-No! Eso no! Tú eras muy comprensivo en ese momento! Y sabías como decirme cosas lindas!-

-No estás siendo agradecida conmigo-

-Acaso los "Franceses" no son románticos? Que les gusta la belleza?-

-Sí, así somos pero tú quieres que te esté alabando las 24 horas del día? Que te traiga docenas de chocolate, ramilletes de rosas, peluches? con poesías y que te esté dando uvas?-

-Pues no tanto! qué onda con las uvas?-

-Ahh! Pues entonces?-

-…- Se quedó callada y fijó su mirada al suelo dejándola tirar.

-Te gusta pelear conmigo no? Peleas por algo que YA tengo- Colocándome al frente de ella tratándola de acoger con tan solo mi sombra que se reflejaba en el suelo marrón.

-Pero nunca lo demuestras como yo quiero!

-Lo único que te digo es que "no todo es de color rosa"…- Cruzando mis brazos y con mirada desilusionada, que tanto la hace enojar?! Ella no era así bueno siempre ha sido muy exigente pero ahora toca tan de cerca ese tema? Para qué?! Para que llege el día de su cumpleaños y siga enojada conmigo?

-A ese punto me refiero, te fijas en decirme cosas directas y no en apoyarme en realidad-

-¿Qué cosas dices Maka!?

-No te gusta que te diga lo que eres verdad?

-Porque ahora no te la pasas conmigo, no estás apegada a mí, no-no me coo~onci-entes ni nada por el estilo- Maldito sonrojo de la ostia como te odio

-Oye Soul, acabo de actuar, de… de una forma muy inmadura…?- Cayendo por fin en cuenta y colorisadas sus mejillas

-Claro que por supuesto que sí! ¿De que te sirve un novio que te dice mentiras?, sin aceptándote con lo que eres en realidad? Por eso mismo te digo directamente las cosas! Porque te las digo por un bien y eso me preocupa que te vayas por el camino equivocado, y eso no te parece tierno? No todas las cosas se dicen verbalmente, ni las cosas materiales! Por eso lo hago mi hermosa _fleur…-_

-T-tienes razón… Soul ya sé porque decías eso no quise ser materialista…-

-Estabas ciega, esa era la palabra-

-¿Abrazo?- Diciéndome a la par estirando sus brazos simbólicamente

-Ha ven aquí!- La agarré por la cintura y haciéndola levantar sus pies del piso por un momento

-¿Por qué esas preguntas tan de repente?

-Solo curiosidad…-

**(MÁS TARDE)**

_(*Toc, Toc, Toc*)_

-Ya voy!- Abriendo la puerta amablemente y amarrándome una coleta

-¡_Bonjoug Messie!_ Muah* muah*-

-Ah?- Una albina pelo largo, ojos grises vestida con una gabardina corta roja oscuro y unos legins negros, unos zapatos rojo oscuro y un gran moño negro en su cabello. Tomó mi rostro y me dio un beso en cada mejilla dejando en cada una labial

-Ohh! Siegto! Mil disculpas fleur! Me llamagme Mr. Samuella pego, me puedes decir Samu-

-Ah- Ah o-okey…?!- Yo aún pasmada de esa bienvenida, con ese vestuario me dije a mi misma "familiar de Soul" jajaj.

-No seas boba Samuella, no es necesario pronunciar el español en acento francés!- Llegando el segundo albino a la entrada esta vez más alto, con una gabardina corta negra de cuero en la mano y una camisa blanca con cuello alto, obviamente era el elegante Wes~!

-Tonto ya lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo…-

-Buenas noches querida Maka!- Me saluda Wes tomando mi mano y dándole un beso, Sugoii! Tan solo verlo me recuerda tanto a Soul!-

-Ehh…! Eh, p-perdón la grosería hehe pasen!- Mostrándoles el interior del apartamento antes de todo hice el máximo aseo posible para la bienvenida de unas personas que aman la limpieza y la belleza. En seguida Samuella se sentó en el sofá rojo que teníamos y se quedó mirando el lugar

-Ehm, ¿me puedes traer un vaso de agua? Muero de sed… ¡Ah! Y también tráeme un postre de crema de leche y fresas- JAJA! QUE?! QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO ESTA-? QUE LE DE QUE? Me vio cara de sirvienta o qué?

-Samuella, eres tu inteligente de nacimiento? Yo sé que estás acostumbrada a las comodidades y servicios pero aquí es diferente es más ella, ella es-

-Veo que ya les dieron su bienvenida- Diciendo Soul vestido con una camisa azul rey manga larga pero este se la enrolló hasta el antebrazo, con unos jeans grises y unos convers rojos

-SoulSoulSoul!- Salió corriendo Samuella a abrazar al llegadizo, también ella lo saludó con un beso en cada mejilla dejando rastro de lápiz labial

-Tú nunca cambias!- Hablado con queja

-Ni de coña! Es que tienes una piel tan tersa y suave LOL!-

-Jaja!, Hola "Don"!- Divertido Wes diciéndole a Soul con unas palmadas en la espalda

-Ja… que chistesote-

-No te lo tomes para mal… como dices "que chistesote" no crees?- Colocándole lógica

-Si…si claro-

-Ya voy~!-

-Ah! Maravilloso! Ahí viene Natalia! - Diciendo sarcásticamente y desinteresada

Llegó una joven de maso menos mi estatura con unas maletas de colores rosa roja y negro, cosidas en tercio pelo y adornada de accesorios dorados, cuando entró se fijó en mí de pies a cabeza como si fuera una clase de especie nueva en este mundo jaja!

-Ehm…Bu-buenas noches- Saludándome tímidamente, era la chica que me hablaba Soul. No es tan fea que digamos, se puede decir que "es la talla de Soul" ajaj

-Buenas noches!- Yo feliz

-EEoo, llegaste Natalia- Me preocupó el saludo de Soul, estaba algo dudoso, al igual que esta tarde él estaba hablando con nerviosismo sobre que iba a venir ella.

-Ehm, ho-hola!- Aww de mi parte era bastante tierna, si no me equivoco estaba ella sonrojada, ¿Típico no?

-¿Qué decías Wes?- Reanudando la conversación oji-gris

-Que ella era la…-

-Bueno! ¿Qué piensan hacer?- interrumpiendo nuevamente alguien, Soul metiéndose en la conversación haciendo resaltar la voz

-Aahh, e o visitándolos…?-

-Y…?-

-Heehm, queríamos quedarnos- Alzando la cabeza Natalia

-aa.. yy se hace tarde bueno… mi pregunta es ¿Dónde van a dormir?

-…-

Pasó un silencio en la sala y Soul con el interrogativo en la cabeza, volviendo hablar su querida hermana Tehee~

-No sabemos jajaja-Burlona-Tengo una idea!

-YooOoOo~ Dormiré con Soul! Por cierto ¿No golpeas mientras duermes? Haha-

-QUE?! Yo yo….-

Bueno al menos la hermana de Soul no le hará nada malo jaja pero yo quería dormir esta noche con él

-Okey! Yo dormiré aquí afuera!- Wes conformado

-Osea que Maka tiene que dormir con Natalia…?- Aún incrédulo

-Okey no hay problema! Asi que buenas noches! Yo iré por la ciudad a verla llegaré muuuuy~ tarde- Wes era un hombre que a mi parecer era muy ocupado, se dio la molestia por recorrer las calles de una desierta ciudad, que halago!

Cada uno se fue hacer lo que tenía que hacer, yo ayudé a Natalia a llevar parte de sus maletas, y Soul se echó una maleta al hombro y otra en la mano de Samuella, esa chica de dónde saca tanta ropa?!

-Mi cama se ve pequeña, pero es muy espaciosa!-

-Ehm, no te molesta?-

-No no! Para nada tranquila mi cama es tú cama tehee~-

-Bueno…!-

-Puedes dejar tus maletas en mi closet, si quieres- Sentándome en la cama, pero no me fijé de algo joder!

-Aww! Y ese oso quien te lo dio?- Agarrando a el Soul-junior que portaba mi cama

-Asffad, So-Soul…-

-Aeehm… E-está muy lindo ¿Se supone que es él?-

-Jaja algo así*sarcasmo burlón* el me dijo eso! Ja- Disimulando

-Oye una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Tú y Soul son novios?-

No la quería lastimar, sé que Soul les había dicho que tenía novia, pero como no me conocían aún de frente decidí negarlo

-No no como crees! Soy como su… su- su confidente eso eje..je-

-Ahm okeeey-

**~Soul Pov~**

-Carajo con que no trajiste nada?- Observando las 3 maletas de mi hermana

-Ya sabes, ser rico tiene sus consecuencias!-

-No seas presumida, pero a poco que tu "inteligencia" está de nacimiento no? Jaja-*sarcasmo*

-Cierra el pico oji-carmesí, ¿Por qué duermen tan temprano?- quejándose

-Mañana tenemos labor social…-

-En donde? De que coños hablas?

-Maka y yo, en el colegio!-

-Quien es Maka?

-Ya te habí~- Genial genial! Mejor me callo ella no sabía quién era Maka lo había olvidado! Genial, ella tiene alzhéimer ajaja!

-Ya había qué?-

-Nada, que es mi amiga-

-A ya, bueno vete a la cama, no es mi culpa si te golpeo-

-¿Qué!-

-Que te voy a golpear mientras duermes ajaja-

-Ehm… oye voy a beber un vaso de leche... Okey?-

-Eso explica tus ojeras?

-Si… siempre tengo que hacerlo para conciliar el sueño-

-Qué extraño eres, vale no te demores o te dejo por fuera- Acostándose en la cama y arropándose cómodamente

Salí a la cocina todas las luces estaban apagadas, encendí una pequeña luz que tenía la parte de arriba de la estufa, me quedé un momento y de pura casualidad Maka sale de su habitación

-Woah! Estás aquí- Diciendo ella algo feliz

-Sip- aceptando

-Solo vine por agua tranquilo..!-

La tomé por detrás y le susurré al oído

-¿Bailamos?-

- Si sisi!- Empezamos a dar unos mínimos pasos de una pieza de Jazz. Quedamos en silencio después de 5 minutos ella preguntó

-¿Ahora que se te da por bailar conmigo?-

-Puees… antes decía que no porque me daba vergüenza

-Claro claro…-

-Te gusta hacerme enojar no?!-

-Ya deja así!

-Samuella te ha preguntado por mí?

-Sí, Natalia?-

-También-

Samuella no recuerda que eres mi novia…- Mientras le daba una vuelta a Maka, eran las 8 de la noche la Luna burlona alumbraba con mucho resplandor y el cielo estaba teñido de un purpura oscuro, y esperaba yo la respuesta de Maka

-Natalia, me preguntó, y le dije que era yo como tú mejor amiga para no… no lastimarla por cierto ella se dio cuenta del oso que me diste!

-Ah! Y, y porqué no le dijiste la verdad?- Me sorprendí que Maka haya dicho que era solo mi amiga, ahora! COMO SPORTARE NO TENERLE CARIÑO A ELLA EN ESTA SAMANA! O quizá SEAN 2 SEMANAS O 3!? Ok Soul relájate relájate, no es cool preocuparse… bueno quisiera que fuera el último beso al menos de esta semana. No le quise preguntar que si quería un beso, sabía que lo rechazaría, pero anduve lento me incliné un poco, haciendo que se rosaran un poco nuestros labios pero no alcanzamos por un MALDITO SONIDO!

-(_Hay)!_- Venía de la habitación de Maka rápidamente reaccioné y me separé bruscamente de ella haciéndola tropezar un poco, sin QUERER!

-Pe-perdón si hice mucho ruido…- Saliendo de la habitación Natalia, menos mal me separé de Makita rápido

-No tranquila!, yo…yo vine solo por un vaso de agua, no debías que preocuparte- Diciendo Maka y sacando un vaso de vidrio y algo sonrojada ojala no dude ella algo, y menos que fue por casualidad que estábamos solos, Wes se fue a la ciudad a mirarla y dijo que venía tarde… le seguí la cuerda

-Ah! Y y yo… venía por leche sí!- y me dispuse a buscar la caja de la nevera desde que llegó ella se quedó mirando a Maka.

-Vamos!- entró Maka al cuarto, yo me dije "Hasta la otra semana Maka" ahora esperar joder!

_**(Al otro día en muy Mañana)**_

-_(Souul! Levantatee~!) _*detrás de puerta*-

-Oye~ que te levant-tess…!- Dormida y casi sobre mí Samuella, moviendo mi cabeza para que me despertara ni siquiera tenía los ojos cerrados!

-No me dejaste dormir casi NADAA!- Me levanté de mala gana y llevé junto conmigo mi toalla de baño, me miré al espejo y tenía los ojos más rojos de lo normal y mis queridas ojeras! Las tenía más oscuras peor aún! La roncadera de Samuella es sinceramente Dios! Y para rematar tenía una roncha morada en mi brazo derecho.

-Bu-buenos Días…- Aburridamente y con sueño, en la cocina, pero aclaré más mi mirada y Maka estaba sola! Se me quitó el sueño de una vez y salí en pura a abrazarla pero me avisó sin preocupación

-Ni se te ocurra, Natalia está que sale del baño…- Diciendo de espaldas mientras preparaba el desayuno

-Arg! Me vale!- ya no quería un abrazo si n que un beso real!, la giré por la cintura y la tomé por los hombros choqué torpemente con ella y creo que me lastimé parte de mi boca por estos malditos dientes!. Beso se alargó más. Y pues como siempre! El sonido de del baño se escuchó y nuevamente me alejé pero esta vez creo… que alcanzó a ver algo.

-Je ¿Qué hacían?- Diciendo convencida y buen humor

-Nada! Apenas apenas él llegaba!- Y continuo preparando el desayuno.

-Haha! Si porque creo que sonará algo estúpido pero se me había hecho la visión de que se estaban dando un beso! Jeje-

-Ah?! Noo cómo crees ¿por qué piensas eso?_"Mierda mierda! Casi nos pilla!"-_

-Solamente me pasó por la mente, perdón Soul-

-No necesitas de que avergonzarse!- Le posé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. Me encanta provocar a las mujeres! Pero no que me provoquen, suelo pasarme de la raya…-

-Ah! Eh ehe, y adonde van los dos?- Volviendo ella la mirada a Maka, ella tenía puesto el uniforme, me encanta como le queda puesto, solo tenía mi típica camisa naranjada y unos jeans, y descalzo Maka se voltea me mira con esos ojos de sorpresa

-Soul porque tus ojos están así?-me tocaba los alrededores de mis ojos y se pegó un poco a mí, me dio una sensación de " joder mierda! Ya deja de ser tan tiernaa!" solo porque me preocupó el rostro de Natalia.

Su cara se torno algo como decir, aparentando no tener celos, y juraría que en ese momento estaba pensando en ocupar el lugar de Maka. Para disimular le mostré el estilo-direccional con mis ojos haciendo que callera en cuenta que estaba a nuestro lado Natalia. Pero no hizo nada lastimosamente tuve que ser yo el malo, retirándome bruscamente de ella…

-Eh, se hace tarde tehhe~!, maneja el "relax" Maka eso se… se me quitará! Ehm me iré a bañar…- Y me retiré en cuanto pude al salir me fui directamente a mi habitación y aún Samuella estaba durmiendo, ¡YO NO ME VOY A CAMBIAR NI MADRES EN LOS OJOS DE ELLA! La agarré de los pies y la jalé haciendo que gritara

-ES-ES-ESTÚPIDO! DEJAMEeeE dormir!-

-¿Me quieres ver desnudo?-

Le dije acomodando la tela que cubría mi cintura para abajo

-Si! Con gu-guUSto~- Mientras se acomodaba para ponerse en la cabeza la almohada, estaba desinteresada y hablo con ese sarcasmo de siempre!

-Hablo enserio tonta-

-AASHH! Eres un aguafiestas me iré a dormir al otro cuarto- Y se levantó con bastante torpeza y llevándose la almohada y cobija y casi se lleva por delante la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado

-A-ah oe! No necesitas llevarte mis cosas!-Grité

-Es que tú tienes un aromaa~ a niño, o lo que sea. Me agrada adiós-

-¿Qué tengo aroma a niño? No es "cool" que te digan esos halagos de viejos, hm pero aun así me gustó

-Oye Soul tienes mi-miii… estás ocupado, bueno iré a buscar de nuevo!- Entrando Maka mi habitación, pero cuando se iba a ir la llamé rápidamente!

-Oye espera!-

-Qué? Qué pasó?- quedándose inmóvil

-Cierra la puerta…-

-Hmm… okeeeyy… ¿Qué tramas ahora?-

-Yo QUIERO~!- Ni un pinche centímetro anduve y ya nos interrumpían que PORQUERÍA!-

-_(Toc, Toc)_

_-_AH CARAJO! CUANDO NO NOS VAN A INTERRUMPIR?!

-Shh! Soul calla que no se den cuenta que estoy aquí!-

-_Soul abre la jodida puerta!-_

¿Qué HAGO ¡QUE HAGO?!

-Asdas, eh eh Samuu~ ¿Qué quieres hermanita~?-

-_No seas infantil, me quitaste el puto sueño!-_

_-_Eh… qué bueno! Algo más?

-_Eres retrasado o qué? Te estoy diciendo que ME ABRAS LA PUERTAA!-_

_-_Me estoy cambiando.

-_Uyy~! Sí~! Cambiando~!? Esa tal Maka no entró por cierto?_

_-_Me descubrieron Soul!-

-Joder!, ohm pero no está haciendo nada malo-

-_Mira SO-LO A-BRE-ME LA PU-ER-TA!-_

-Ya voy…- Abrí la puerta de mala gana y ella revisó de reojo la habitación solo se fijó en Maka, ella estaba vestida con la falda la camisa blanca y la corbata del uniforme, no se había colocado el resto

-Ehmm… los estamos esperando en la mesa-

-We-Wes ya llegó?- Preguntando Maka

-Ya, acaba de llegar, no se te haga raro él siempre es así, y pensar que cuando este niñato cresta va ser igual, bueno ya que Soul es el hermano gemelo de Wes-

-No digas eso Jocelyne, si es verdad que soy su gemelo, pero no lo soy del todo, ya sabes-

-Jocelyne?- Interrogativa Maka

-Sí!, ella se llama Jocelyne Samue-

-CÁLLATE! Odio ese nombre, si lo vuelves a decir te doy por ese pico de pájaro que tienes *tono amenazante*

-No es para tanto JAJa-

-No es para tanto? Te sigue gustando que te digan Evans?

-Hmm… ya no jodas! Bueno vayan a desayunar-

-Jajaj gané LOL!-

(…)

-Está muy buena la comida! ¿Quién la hizo?- Preguntando Wes, a la vez que se metía a la boca un trozo de pan con huevo

-La Hizo Maka- Contesté muy orgulloso

-Neta, que es mejor esta comida, que la que hace nuestra señora de llaves.

-Jeje Gracias!-

-Maka…me suena muchísimo ese nombre- Pensando Samuella en voz alta y tomando juego de naranja

-Eh,hehe!...no –no pienses más hermanita! Ya sabes! Se-se te queman las neuronas!...?- Yo ni madres sé si es verdad eso , Maka me lo dijo pero creo que lo hizo para dejarme quedar mal en una evaluación del Shibusen

-Las 8! Soul que esperas? Llegaremos tarde al labor social!- Hablándome como si fuéramos los únicos en la casa

-Ehhuu…joder-

-¡Come rápido!, no quiero llegar tarde!-

-Si claro solo para verte con Daniel?-

-Es solo un amigo ya lo saaa~!- Por fin reaccionoó!

-Si! Y que pensando? Jaja! Cuantos días llevan- siguiéndole la cuerda

-Noo cómo crees? 2 meses y enteritos! –

-Uff si?! Que orgullo amiga!-

-Si amigo~!-

-Ustedes son así o qué? Que dramáticos.

-Soul tú no sabes cómo se comporta Samuella con su novio, ni puede verlo con su celular porque se empieza a imaginar cosas!-Cambiando de tema Wes

-JAJAJAJA!- Yo riéndome

-Ya sé quién salió de la familia con esos dichosos "Celos"- Maka tomando de su juego mirando despistada hacia otro lado con una cara de "me salí con la mía"

-Na que cosas dices Fle- fle-flee~- Se me trabó la lengua carajo por otro poco y casi la cago otra vez

-Fle que?-

-Flete!-

-Flete? Soul tu estas en malas mañas o qué? Dices cosas sin sentido…-

-(_Suspiro)_ no nada, iré alistar mis libros…- Levantándome algo serio y alzando los platos, y dejándolos en la cocina.

-¿Él siempre se comporta así?- Diciendo Samuella pasmada

-Jamás-

-Y pregunta… Tú también eres así?-

-Lo hice no más por este momento…-Dejando a los 2 albinos en la mesa, esta se fue a terminar de hacer la maleta.

(**A PARTIDA)**

**-**Vamos Maka ¿no era que íbamos tarde?- Hablándole yo a Maka semisentado en mi moto esperando con la mochila en el suelo y acomodándome la banda negra que tengo alrededor de mi cabeza

-_¡Ya vooyy~!-_Corriendo hacia mi

-Sube-Finalmente me senté bien el asiento y recogiendo la mochila, Maka se sentó atrás y me abrazó para sostenerse.

-Ah…ah-

-Se te hace raro? Tehe~-

-Ja pensé que mientras estaban los tres en casa no me darías "cariño"?-

-No creas que me comportaré como una roca del todo- arrancando viaje

-_Oigaaan~! Se les olvidó el almuerzo!-_Samuella afuera descalza gritaba, frené en seco y casi que dejo fuera de control, reaccione y le dije a Maka

-Suéltame!, suéltame!- Diciendo atónico y con escalofríos

-Eh?!

-Samuella nos está mirando!-

-Mierd..!

-Aquí están…- Entregándonos nuestros almuerzos del descanso, esperaba yo que dijera que porque estaba Maka abrazándome… Eh… acaso soy…?! Que tiene de malo que una "amiga" me abrace?

-¿Qué esperan?- Cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su cuerpo en una pierna

-Eh?... na-nada ¿no se te olvida algo?- Yo con la duda en mi conciencia de que sepa algo Samuella y le cuente a Natalia siempre ha sido muy buena tapando mentiras

-Ah! Sí!- alzando su dedo índice, sentí que se me helaba la sangre y que Maka apretó mi camisa por el lado de atrás

-…-

-…-Se respiraba la tensión en ese momento

-¿Desde cuando tienes moto? –

CARAJO! ESTABA QUE ME DABA UN PINCHE PARO CARDIÁCO Y ESTA ME VIENE PREGUNTAR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ?!

-Haaa…_(Suspiro) _Desde que eh llegado aquí adiós-

-_au revoir!-_

_-au revoir…-_

(…)

-Que significa Au revoir?- Tratando de levantar mi animo

-Adiós- Íbamos a medio camino al Colegio

-Ahmm~!... oye-

-Dime-

-Te AmOo~!- Como siempre sacándome una sonrisa

-Ha… no sé qué decir- No puedo voltear a mirarla, si la miro, nos matamos aha!

-Pues que también me amas…?- Diciéndome algo extrañada

-Hm para mí decir "yo también" es bastante poco…-

-Ah?-

-Bueno si a ti te gusta-

-Entonces…-

-Entonces…?-

-En el colegio te digo-

-Puchero* eeh! No es justo!-

-Tienes muchos planes con "Daniel" hoy? no te quejes por favor-

-NO Y NO SOY NADA DE EL es más! Entonces para que me creas, hoy la pasaré contigo en el recreo-

-…-

_(Tirrriin)_

-Genial! Ya tocaron!- Decía yo muy contento es el único momento que me gusta

-Va-vamos?-

-Si!-

Estaba radiante y burlón el Sol en seguida le hable a Maka

-Vamos a la Azotea- En estilo-decidido e irónico

-Eh? ¿Por qué no vamos con los chicos?-la había tomado del brazo, y la estaba empujando para que me siguiera el paso

…

-¡¿ME DICES CUALQUIERA?-tirándome el papel agresivamente

-N-NO! CLARO QUE NO!-

-Maka y Soul! Tráiganme ese papel que tiran y ustedes también!-

Nos pilló la profesora no! Mierda, mierda, estoy jodido y Maka también adiós reputación de niño lindo!

-Aha… sí… uy! *Sarcasmo*- Mientras leía nuestro chat "privado" pensando en voz alta

-Esto no es un "casting" de amor para que se digan eso-

-Lo-lo siento profesora- Avergonzada Maka

-¿No deberían estar haciendo el taller?-

-Yo sí lo estoy haciendo!

-Ehuuu…si! El taller! Claro!-

-Tráigame el cuaderno Evans!-

Odio ODIO Y RECONTRAODIO QUE ME DIGAN MI APELLIDO POR GOZADERA!

-Hmmm… el cuaderno si-

-Aja? Que espera jovencito?-

-Arg ya voy…-

-Gústele o no le guste y no me haga mala cara!-

-Sii~ Maestra~!-

-Nada…nada…NADA! No ah ni escrito el título, a comparación de su novia que ya casi va a terminar-

-(_TODOS) _AHHH?!-

-Q-que cosas dices pro-profe?*sonrojo*-

-Ah con que quiere que le diga el chat en voz alta?-

-NonONoNONo(_Diciendo ambos)_-

-SII! SI QUEREMOS SABER!- Diciendo Black Star

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO HIJO DE…!-

-AVER! Las peleas a la salida!

-Ósea que son novios? – Decía una chica

-Noo!- otra por allá

-No puede ser~!-

-¿De Albarn? Por favor!-

-Es es! Un malentendido profe!- Estaba súper pálido y tenía escalofríos

-Ah ya entendí…-

-Si ¡ jaja-

-Jajaj sí que bien, no importa diré el chat-

-Jajaj okey…! QueQUUEE?! –

-Atención todos dice así:

_-Te amo Maka_

_-¿Cuánto me quieres?_

_-Te vasta que solo diga muchísimo?_

_-Solo de cuanto a cuanto…_

_-Ahora yo pregunto ¿Cuánto me amas?_

_-Yo te amo hasta el infinito Soul!-_

_-Tu padre te ama muchisisisimo? Supongo que igualmente como Spirit lo hace jajaja-_

-Y ahí empezó la gritadera *satisfecha*-

-_(Habladuría, quejas)_

_-Sí son novios!-_

_-AAAAHH~ WAAAHH~ *LLORANDO*-_

_-Me deprimiré!-_

_-Genial! Eater tiene novia!-_

_-Sí ese cabrón no será más el preferido de mi chica…-_

_-NOO! Albarn tiene bonitos ojos!-_

_-_Maka y Soul? Ahh…- Decía algo desilusionado Daniel-

-¡¿Por qué nos avergüenzas!?- Estava muy molesto, que descaro la de esa vieja! Tenía unas ganas de atravesar mi hojilla de guadaña por su cuerpo-

-Vallan donde la psicóloga, aquí no les resolveré sus problemitas "Románticos"

-No pien…!-

-SIN RESPONDERME!-

-Pff vamos Maka- De mala gana diciendo

_(Tiiinn tunn)_

-Timbra otra vez-

_(Tinnn tunn)_

_-_Mínimo salieron, ¡Qué bien!... Rápido saca las llaves!

-Tengo las llaves…?-

-Sí las eché en tu bolso-

-Entonces por qué me haces timbrar…-

-Por seguridad…!-

-Oye enserio me quieres como mi padre?-

-JAJAJ! No Maka Era broma! Yo te AAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOO…-

_(Se abre la puerta)_

-Adelante Soul, dile lo que sientes por Maka- Deja la puerta

-Q-que?!-

-Todo este tiempo me mintieron…- sentándose triste en el sofá

-Ehm…eh-

-¿¡Por qué lo negaste Maka!?

-Es que Natalia yo no te quería lastimar!-

-¡Y no crees que me estás lastimando más de lo qué creías?-

Maka miró hacía el piso sin saber que más decir

-Perdón… no pensé eso…-

-Ósea que…! Cuando siempre los veía solos y algo distraídos! Era que-

-SI! SI! Besando, abrazando, lo que puedas crees!-

La has cagado Soul, si sí… preparado muy preparado para perder tú amistad con tú amiga

-Soul no seas duro con ella…-

-NO! , MAKA ES QUE NO! Te lo digo de una sola vez!, mira Natalia pasado es pasado, supéralo, es cierto que en un momento yo estaba chorreando baba por ti, pero no significa que aún lo esté, ya crecí y maduré dejé en un lado mi infancia y estoy aquí con alguien a quien cuido amo y estimo, y es ella-

-…-*Sollozo*

Y la has cagado por segunda vez!, yo si soy estúpido! Estúpido estúpido! Lo que no me gusta hacer y lo primero que hago, hacer llorar a un mujer es…es no sé! Para mí es un descaro y parezco un monstruo haciendo eso.

-Maka déjame solo.

Maka me miró de una manera desconcertada, y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras yo me senté junto a Natalia, quería hablar con ella, para hacerla reaccionar de lo que pasaba entre Maka y yo

-Natalia, tú realmente me amas?- Mirando mientras ella trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-S-sí-

-_(suspiro)_ Me amas o solo tienes un gran afecto por mí?- ehmm… acaso no significa lo mismo? Soul eres un idiota ahh…

-No-sé *lloriqueo*-Limpiándose la nariz

-Tú que ósea, tú qué quieres de mí?-

-…-

-¿Tienes celos de Maka?-

-Que no sé idiota! *golpe torpe* idiota… idiota…-

-Porque me pegas ¿Tengo razón?-

-Porque te quiero-

-Ahora me quieres y no me amas querías que fuera tú novio? Querías que algún día te besara?!-

-Sí…-

-_(suspiro)_ Que hago contigo? *abrazo de consolación*-

-Me seguirás hablando?- Me abrazó más fuerte, esta tía si está loca por mí!-

-Pues claro! ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Algo así-

-Llamaré a Maka-

-Para qué?-

-Solo la quiero llamar, MAKA-CHAN VEEN~!-

-_Ya voy!-_

Se abrió la puerta, y Maka salió con ropa de casa, y lo peor de todo SE PONE LA ROPA MÁS INRESISTIBLE A MIS OJOS _–Cálmate niño, ni que la fueras a violar. –"No seas malpensado, no lo decía por eso"- Si claro~-_

-¿Ya arreglaron todo?- Sentándose frente mío

-Si!-

-Ósea…?-

-Espera y pregunto, Natalia hoy puedo dormir con Maka?-

-…?!-

-Ah uhmm…, TONTO ¡no te preguntaba eso!-

-Qué? No me soporto a Samuella golpeándome!-

-No no… tranquilo, si si pueden además es mentira que Samuella golpea de noche, solamente hizo eso esa noche porque lo guardó por esos 8 años y tenía ganas de hacerlo he~-

-AH?!-

-Y por cierto, Samuella ama tú aroma dice que es de "niño"-

-Si vez Maka? Huelo bien *orgullo*-

-Quien dijo que olías mal? Espera, ¡Puedo dormir con Soul?!

-S-sí-

-WEEE!-

-Bueno tengo que ir con Spi-Spi-Spi~!-

-Spi qué?

-Al Spa, si spa!-

-Para que el Spa?-

-El caso es que tengo algo importante que hacer ehmm nos vemos en la noche tehee~!-

Me quité el sueter amarillo y la corbata y me puse la chaqueta negra que había en el sofá

-Nos vemos Fleurr!, adiós Natalia!-

_**Nota de Autor:**__ Hola a todos Kawaii, este fic me dio muchisisima risa jajajajaj! Dejen reviews reviews :DDDD el próximo capítulo estará de desmadre xDDD LOOOOLOOOL pista: exceso de alcochol xDD amo los beshushsuhs .3. LOL el próximo capi va estar algo bueno es un cumpleaños deeeee….. *tambores* MAKAAAAAAAAAA~~~ SOULQ UE AV HACER!? YO SE QUE ES EMPIEZEN A TRAMAR, ESTA BUENISISISMO ¡!- _**PROXIMAMENTE: "CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!" **hasta luego lol xD


End file.
